Inside Her Shell
by dreammcatcher
Summary: She was always the sweet and innocent girl, but something changed in her when she returned back to her friends. Dark and painful secrets arise and revenge is pitting friends against friends. Can the guy she used to love save her from what she has become? AU
1. Prologue

**Welcome to a new story of mine! As you know, if you follow me, I write stories that I don't finish at a time. This I think will be my seventh story I'm taking on along with another five I'm still in the process of writing. **

**I get these little ideas in my head, like middle of the stories, and I just have an urge that needs to be filled and I have to write them down and I HAVE to or I'll completely forget. Oops. **

**But anyways! Here's a new little drama I've been wanting to do and finally going to write it.**

* * *

_"Every human walks around with a certain kind of sadness. _

_They may not wear it on their sleeves, but it's there if you look deep." _**  
**

_-Taraji P. Henson_

She was always the sweet girl in school. The lovable girl, the kind girl, the girl you would always want to be friends with, the girl with the strange pink hair. She was someone you could rely on for anything. But somewhere during high school her sophomore year...that all changed. Everything seemed fine in the beginning. She was dating the most beautiful guy in her class, Sasuke Uchiha, the only freshman to ever make varsity soccer team. They dated for a better part of 2 years until out of nowhere Sasuke breaks up with her the end of sophomore year for reason unsaid to anyone other than Sasuke.

Sakura was heartbroken. She loved Sasuke with all that she had, and he broke her with the line "I've grown tired of you". How could he have grown tired of her when he was always the one who insisted she spend every minute with him inside AND outside of school. There had to be a reason for that.

All summer heading into Junior year no one heard from Sakura Haruno, not even her best friends, Ino Yamanaka, Hinata Hyuuga and her boyfriend, Naruto Uzumaki, Ten-Ten Han, and Temari Shabaku. It made everyone wonder...what happened to her?

Questions arose some more when Junior Orientation time came along and she was nowhere to be found.

"Ok, this has gotten way out of hand! Where the hell is forehead?!" Ino screeched while her and her girl friends sat at a table eating lunch.

"Seriously?! She wouldn't have gone anywhere and not tell us would she?" Ten-Ten questioned.

"D-Does it have anything to do with why Sasuke-san broke up with her?" Everyone's head turned to the shy Hyuuga. Ino shook her head roughly.

"No no no! Forehead is stronger than that! She wouldn't let a man ruin her perfect school record. Remember she is the smartest of us. I mean shit! She skipped a grade!"

"That's how I met y'all remember? She brought us together and now we need to wait it out, it was a two year relationship. I'd be heart broken too if Shikamaru broke up with me after that long. Let's have faith. Why don't we head over to her house after lunch and we can ask her parents what's up." Temari smiled to her friends. She was always the logical one.

* * *

The four friends made their way down the sidewalk to the rather large home Sakura had lived in since early childhood. All seemed fine, until they saw a moving truck leaving from behind her home.

"WHAT?!" Ino charged toward the truck until she was stopped by Sakura's parents SVU started to pull out. Sakura was in the back seat and was facing the opposite way. "SAKURA HARUNO! YOU ANSWER ME NOW!"

Mr and Mrs Haruno heard their daughters blond,e loudmouthed friend and stopped before pulling out of the drive way.

"Oh hello Ino!" Mrs Haruno smiled. Sakura still hadn't turned her head, though she heard Ino's voice.

Ino started to breathe heavily due to running and had her hands on her knees. "Wh-where...are y'all going?!"

As Sakura's dad was about to speak the rest of the group caught up questioning the exact question. He drew in a breath and spoke "We are moving girls. Sakura..." he looked back at his little girl. Her once shiny hair looking dull in her messy bun, and the figure that used to draw boys in started to appear frail and bony. "She's been through some traumatic events and we are moving away. I am sorry for not informing any of you but Sakura requested us not to tell. We with drew her from school and she chose to be home schooled for the rest of her school years."

The girls stood wide eyed at their best friends father. Moments of awkward silence fell upon them until the Mrs. Haruno cleared her throat.

"Uhm, well...I'm sorry to do this to you girls but we really need to get going. Our flight leaves soon and I'm sure Sakura needs her rest." Ino, Ten-Ten, Hinata, and Temari started to back away from the car as the windows rolled up and the car finally backed out of the drive way.

They watched as their best friend pulled away from them...it was hard to sink in. She was really gone. Sakura...the once strong, sweet girl that has always been there...is now gone.

Temari, Ino, and Ten-Ten turned to see a sniffling Hinata. Her hair in front of her face to hide her tears.

"We really lost her..."

Temari's eyes softened at her friend and went to embrace her in a hug. "It's ok Hina...She'll come back to us...She just had to..." Everyone turned back to look at where the Haruno's finally disappeared car and hoped the best for Sakura...

* * *

_**Senior Year**_

"Hey! Temari!" said girl turned around to find her bun headed friend rushing towards her and her boyfriend, Shikamaru.

"Hey Ten-Ten, what's up?" Ten-Ten pointed to Shikamaru and started to shake her head. Temari rolled her eyes, "Do you want him to leave?" Bun head nodded her head at a speedy pace. "I'll see you in class babe." Temari turned and kissed him on his cheek as he sighed.

"You girls are so troublesome..." He shoved his hands in his pocked and proceeded to walk away.

"Ok you can calm down now. What is it you needed to tell me that's going to make me late for my first day of college and your first day as a senior?"

Ten-Ten obviously couldn't calm seeing as she was still jumping up and down. "SHE'S BACK!"

"Who's back? The only person I can think you're talking about is Hinata from her family vacation but she's been back for a week. So who are you talking about?"

Ten-Ten too excited to hold anything back shouted, "SAKURA!"

Temari stood in shock. "Wh-What did you say?"

"I know, I know, I know, it seems impossible and maybe it is but I saw a girl walking into the school. Like it LOOKED like Sakura, but it didn't..."

The last bit got a confused brow lift from Temari. "So you don't actually know if it is her?"

"Well...No, but-,"

"Then don't come over to me giving me false hope for my best friend to be back Ten!"

"Listen! It looks like her and that's for sure. Except her hair was almost a pastel pink and not the bubble gum pink it used to be. And she wore some PROVOCATIVE cloths. And you KNOW how she was with her cloths. It took Sasuke almost a year and half to corrupt our innocent Sakura, but she still wouldn't wear what this girl wore."

"And that is...?" Temari applied pressure from one foot to another crossing her arms.

"This tight ass mini skirt! Do you remember trying to force her into your secretary dress from halloween sophomore year? Yeah it was like that. And the cleavage!" Ten-Ten once again started to freak and shook her head. "Couldn't be her...she has BOOBS!"

"Oh nooo, not boobs." She rolled her eyes at her overexerted friend before looking down at her watch. "Now, I literally have 15 minutes to get to my class before I am late and you need to hurry and get your schedule dummy! I'll see y'all tonight." She turned quickly on her heel and ran away.

"Well shit. Could'a said bye at least..."

* * *

**8:00 - Homeroom**

Everyone sat in their seats, all scrambled around the room. It was evident that Mr. Hatake didn't care where you sat, so the majority of the class was formed in a circular shape and the center of course being around the heart throb of Konoha High, Sasuke Uchiha.

"Oh my goodness Sasuke-kun! You've gotten soooo hot over the summer!" One fangirl screamed.

"Can we make out under the staircase after homeroom!?" Said another.

"No! He's going to do that with me right Sasuke-kun?!"

The man, whom all the girls spoke, of had his eyes closed and feet up on his desk while he drowned out the sound of banshees and his best friend, Naruto Uzumaki's, words toward him. His thoughts all surrounded Soccer and the first team practice, which was to happen after school.

But to pull him out of his thoughts was Naruto's sudden push outta of his chair.

"Are you even listening to me teme?!"

Rubbing the back of his neck in irritation Sasuke replied, "I try not to every time you open your mouth dobe."

"Why you!" He takes a deep breath before moving in close to his best friend. "Have you head about the new girl that transferred here from Sand?"

"No, why would I care?"

Naruto suddenly had a grin almost too wide for his face. It looked devilish. "Well, She was wearing this suuuuper tight short skirt that Ino wears all the time, and these tall ass heels that you'd expect some stripper to wear. And oh my kami don't let me forget the blouse that she wore...it looked kind of like silk and it buttoned up, but those boobs of hers couldn't handle the last two buttons from what I could see!"

"Get to the point..." Sasuke's voice automatically went to annoyed.

"I can't forget to tell you of her face...she's gorgeous dude. But she reminds me of someone...Can't quite put a finger on it...her skin was like porcelain and I just wanted to touch it...but who does she remind me of..."

From the front of the class Mr. Hatake looked up from his desk to see the new girl standing in front with a soft smile on her lips. He instantly smiled back knowing the young lady. "We've been expecting you." He then stood from his desk and whistled to signal all the students to get into their seats. Naruto, of course being the bone head that is was too lost in thought of whom the new girl reminded him of while Sasuke just closed his eyes.

Once all was in place there were all eyes on the young lady standing at the front of the room. Some eyes were completely wide, some mouths were dropped, others seemed unphased as there was just a new person that will ignore them.

"Alright students. We have a new student joining our class or should I say returning student. Welcome back Ms. Haruno."

This caught Sasuke's attention instantly.

"SAKURA! That's who the new girl reminded me of teme!"

"Hello Naruto." The blonde idiot turned his head to the voice and started at his best friend as did the dark haired male next to him.

She sure had changed in that year being away. Her hair, a pastel pink as Ten-Ten had told Temari an couple hour before and it hung just a little past her shoulders in ringlets. Her chest sure did grow in size, it almost looks like it doubled. Her black mini skirt snug to her shapely hips and a black buttoned up blouse tucked in. 6 inch heels make her legs on go for days while her skin, fairer than anyone had seen her before, shone almost like sunlight was hitting her. The make up she wore pulled most people first, her once sea foam green eyes were a deep emerald and no one could look away at the sight that was NOW Sakura Haruno.

"Yes, Ms. Haruno. It's great to have you back. You may go sit next to Ms Karin since it seems to be the only spot left." Nodding she made her way to her new seat.

It wasn't until she had settled into her desk that the ever stoic Uchiha turned to look at his ex and made eye contact. She winked and turned back to look at their teacher.

_'What the hell happened...' _Sasuke thought while at the same time Sakura thought,

'_Time for hell Uchiha.'_

* * *

**A/N **Ok, may not be the best chapter but I'm thinking 10ish chapters for this story. I wanted to make this chapter fairly short and to the point.

Sakura left a good girl and comes back completely different. What has happened?!

Gotta wait to find out!

Until Next Time!

dreammcatcher


	2. AN

HI PEOPLE!

Sooo, long time no reeeead. ha.

Sorry this has taken forever and then some for me to update but ya know...I got lost on the road of life...any-old-whoooo. Hopefully this won't be a long announcement but ya know. I'm only posting this until I update a chapter, so when you see a new chapter of whatever this is in, excluding this author's note, will disappear. Won't have need for it really lol

This is just a brief authors note informing whomever actually reads my stories that I will be coming back! I promise. I've been terribly busy with being in college and having to work all the dang time. It seriously takes all the energy out of me.

BUT, I've finally decided to go into writing as my major seeing as I love it with a passion. So, for tomorrow being one of my only off days of school AND work, I will be writing new chapters for every story I have left off. May not post them tomorrow but it won't be a year like some stories...he he...

But (I say that word too much, and I am sorry) I will be coming back along with some new original AU type stories. I know some of y'all might not like AU buuuut the ones in my head seem pretty interesting I think, and I'm hoping y'all will too and could give me some feedback as well.

So ta-ta for tonight, see some of y'all possibly tomorrow!

UNTIL NEXT TIME!

dreammcatcher


End file.
